A backlight module can provide uniformly-distributed backlight with sufficient brightness for a display panel of a non-emissive display device (for example, a liquid crystal display device).
Generally, a backlight module includes a back plate, a light source subassembly disposed at a side of the back plate, a light guide plate and optical films disposed at a side of the light guide plate. For example, these optical films may include a reflective sheet, a brightness enhancement film, a diffusing sheet, a prism sheet and so on. For example, the light source subassembly can be a LED (light emitting diode) light strip, which includes a printed circuit board and a plurality of LEDs disposed thereon. Positive and negative poles of every LED are electrically connected with the printed circuit board, such that the printed circuit board can transport current to every LED to drive the LED to emit light.